The Legend of Santa Claus
by Athyra
Summary: [PreGSD][Oneshot crack fic]Cagalli Yula Athha, Representative of Orb, Tomboy Princess, MS kickass pilot... still believes in Santa Claus? AxC


**Summary** - Cagalli Yula Athha, Representative of Orb, Tomboy Princess, MS kick-ass pilot... still believes in Santa Claus? (AxC)

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters.

**Note - **This one-shot is inspired by ...the Xmas holiday spirit? XD It's written purely out of overdose candy-canes...don't think too much about it lol. Pre-GSD, Characters might be OOC, and I'm certain there are grammar mistakes and typos...

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**The Legend of Santa Claus**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

_- C.E. 73, Orb Orphanage -_

"Look, it's Cagalli Nee-chan!" A flock of children shot towards the blonde princess instantly.

"Hey kids, haven't seen you guys in awhile," Cagalli grinned, patting the children's heads. Some kids even attached themselves to her legs, making it difficult to walk.

"Cagalli-san! What a pleasant surprise! We haven't seen you in a long time," Lacus smiled at the blonde, welcoming her to the orphanage.

"I thought I'd come here when I still have time now...I can't make it to the Xmas eve party tonight," Cagalli said with regret, causing an uproar of 'Ehhhhhhh?!' from the children.

"Come on, Cagalli, it's for Christmas, why can't you take a day off?" Kira frowned at his twin, "All of us will be here. So you're just going to make Athrun come here on his own? How about your presents?"

The blonde looked away uncomfortably. "Well, it's just...I mean, I have to go to these charity events and stuff and I don't want him to get stuck with me."

"Besides," Cagalli's eyes lit up, "if I stay up late at home, I might get a glimpse of Santa!"

Kira and Lacus exchanged incredulous looks. "Um...Santa?"

"Yeah, everytime I went to people's parties, or when I have someone with me, I never had a chance to look for him...but this time, since I'll get home late alone, I might get to meet Santa! I'd be able to thank him at last."

The ultimate Coordinator seemed worried. He put his hand on his sister's forehead, "that's weird...you don't have a fever..."

"What's wrong with you, Kira? I'll just tell Santa you've been a bad boy, you won't be getting your gifts then!" Cagalli growled in a threatening manner, but the brunette simply burst into laughter.

"So, what present do you wish to receive from Santa?" Lacus quickly asked, though, she was unable to hide her amused grin.

"It's a secret.."

"Why do you believe in...er," Kira decided to change his question after Lacus shot him a warning look, "What did Santa give you all these years before that make you...er,want to see him so much?"

At this, Cagalli had a giddy, childish giggle Kira thought he'd never heard from his tomboy-ish sister, "Oh, when I was little, I always got the brands of chocolate I want. When I grew up, it's either bottles of chili sauce, cargo pants and redshirts! When I was thirteen, I made a wish that I don't want to wear dresses for at least two weeks and guess what? All those ridiculous gowns disappeared mysteriously!! But most importantly, last year..." Cagalli suddenly blushed.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing...hey, I have to go, Merry Christmas you guys!" Cagalli waved at them and left hurriedly.

Kira chuckled while Lacus smiled, "Come now, Kira, don't make fun of her. I think it's ...cute that she still believes in Santa Claus."

"But...but that's Cagalli!"

* * *

"Santa Claus, is it...? Okay, then," the mysterious figure chortled and slid away from his hiding place.

* * *

- _Athha Mansion, near midnight - _

"Okay, this is it, the moment of truth...," Cagalli paced around her room frantically, anxious, her eyes darting back and forth from the clock and the door.

_thump_

"Santa?" she gasped lightly, carefully opening the door, ready to go downstairs ...

"Merry Christmas, my Princess, have you been a good girl?" A tall figure with a huge belly wearing stereotypical red costume greeted her.

"You really ARE Santa! I can't believe I finally get to meet you!" She squealed excitedly, running towards the figure, "I have been a good girl, a very good girl, Santa..., so um, can I...get...my present?"

"What is it that you wish, princess? I don't believe I ever got your wishlist..."

Cagalli looked crestfallen, "Oh no, I was so busy I forgot to write it down!"

"It's alright, just tell me, there must be something I can do," Santa said kindly.

"You're so nice, Santa...but it's okay, it's too late..."

"Tell me."

"I...I have this friend and...well...I never get to spent time with him...whenever I got home, I was too tired to talk to him for real. There is always somebody else. It could never be just the two of us. And tonight, theres basically no one home. I want to spent tme with him, just him. It might sound selfish but my brother's having a Xmas party and I don't want him to miss it just because of me..."

"What is your friend's name?"

"Um...Athrun...," Cagalli blushed, suddenly feeling shy and vulnerable under the Santa's intense green eyes. Green eyes? The voice sounded familiar even!!

"Athrun...," Cagalli growled suspiciously, "You aren't Santa are you? You are Athrun!"

The so-called Santa grinned and took off the red hat and white beard, revealing his handsome face and gorgeous blue hair.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli, but...may I give you your present?" At this, the blonde stopped trying to punch the blunette.

"Present?"

"It's just the two of us now, isn't it?"

Athrun smiled again, and bent his head towards her. Cagalli blushed yet again, but she closed her eyes in content, waiting for their lips to meet...

But it never came.

Instead, she felt a strange sensation near her middle region, like she was being pushed by something round and soft. She stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Sorry about that, Cagalli, but I can't...reach you...," Athrun stammered in embarrassment. Indeed, the huge fake belly was preventing them from reaching each other.

The blonde laughed at the sight; it was infectious and Athrun joined, the two of them laughing at the hilarity of the situation.

"Why are you here, Athrun? Why aren't you with Kira and the others?" Cagalli managed to ask after their laughter subsided.

"Well, I heard about what you said to them and I decided to come here instead...so, what did you wish for Xmas last year?"

"Won't tell you!" She stuck out her tongue and dove out of Athrun's reach. The blunette, on the other hand, tripped because of the big belly and couldn't get up, like a flipped turtle.

"Hey, are you alright?" She offered her hand, but was pulled down on top of him.

"Athrun!"

"Tell me," he asked sincerely, curious.

Cagalli sighed exasperately, and blushed crimson at the position they were in. At least the belly prevented her from being completely on top of him...

"Well...I swear I wasn't feeling okay at that time but...well...I wished for Santa to give me the love of my life...YES I know it's stupid! I said I wasn't feeling normal at that time!! I think I had a fever or something," Cagalli scowled at the chuckling Athrun.

"Well, did you?" His green green eyes twinkled in amusement.

Cagalli smiled shyly, "Well, half a year later...I met you."

Athrun's eyes widened and it was his turn to blush. He attempted to kiss her again but...

"Ugh, I shouldn't have worn this stupid belly!!" Athrun groaned, getting annoyed by this fake thing.

Cagalli grinned mischievously and unbuttoned his red coat, removing the irritating belly, revealing his toned abs beneath. She blushed, uncertain what to do next. But she was grateful at least, _Thank you, Santa, for giving him to me. Thank you for letting us spent time together alone._

Athrun chuckled and whispered huskily into her ear, making her shiver with delight, "So where were we?"

* * *

-_ Somewhere in PLANTS - _

"Ha, what's with all the Xmas crap? Don't tell me you still believe in Santa!" Shinn Asuka laughed at the Hawke sisters, who were currently exchanging gifts.

"Hey, it's not like we believe in Santa or anything...what counts is the Xmas spirit! YOU have none, Shinn," Lunamaria frowned at the insensitive brat.

"I don't care. When you exchange gifts, it means you still believe in Santa slightly," Shinn rolled his eyes.

Luna smirked slyly, "Oh? That's some weird logic coming from someone who still believes in the tooth fairy!!"

"HEY! An old tooth for money...that' one great deal!" Shinn shouted indignantly.

-

-

(the end XD)

**A/N:** As I said, this is written n a whim. If it sucks or if you think it's cheesy...well, like I said, I was overdose from candy canes XD

And yes, even until the end, Cagalli still believes in Santa, and Shinn still believes in tooth fairy...


End file.
